worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Eoghan United Commons
The Eoghan United Commons Pronounced: O-in or YO-in singular and plural Biology The Eoghan Species shares many of the traits of the marsupial phenotype. They also share behavior and physical traits with Terrestrial Mongoose’s. They are insectivores with limited omnivorous capacity. They have long fore limbs that allow them to run as a quadruped, while still retaining full bipedal motion. Government The government is called the Federal Forum, lead by a Federal Marshal Supreme, it exists for the enforcement of the laws that are codified by the Political Courts. These courts create laws when it is called/requested for in general elections, or Common Elections. Common Elections are held within specific commons, where in a common is the entirety of the population that falls under a category of living that can include industry and/or specific knowledge. The Legal courts provide a place for grievances to be aired and are mostly similar to human courts. Of specific mention are the Detective Houses, which are a mix of police and Intelligence agency, depeding on a ten year lotery. Individual houses control such things as the Sector patrol services, Foreign Inteligence and Domestic Observation (FIDO). Technology The technology of greatest importance for the EUC is the “Black Box”. The Black box resembles in effect a ZPM, in that it creates energy with no fuel, but it has been categorically proven not to be. The basic box barely creates energy, but when it is plugged into any ‘doodad’ it starts producing more energy. These doodad’s do not actually seem to effect the black box in any significant way, yet even if two doodads should cancel out the black box still increases its potential. This riddle has caused much confusion and slight stress in the population. The confusion caused by the black box has driven large sections of the population towards mysticism and religion. The single largest of these newest religions is a fusion of Warship in Cthulhu and local myths cut form a similar cloth. Though all sort of religions have had converts (including the rare believer in the God Emperor of Mankind), and as such no religion truly dominates Eoghan society. The economy has grown faster than the population, do to the easy of acquiring Energy from ground based Black box Facilities that use the peak number of doodads to achieve power. This ease of power is mostly used to refine complex molecules and to produce superdense matter and other exotic substances. The current trends for the EUC's foreign relations has been peaceful, if not outright inquisitive. Of the EUC's neighbors the Centrality is the closest to hostile; due to vast ideological differences and the peace has been best kept thanks to the Centralities isolationism. With the exception of the Karlack swarm citizens of the Commons are free to travel throughout known space, though warned about travel through the Imperium of Man and the risks of such. The prohibition on travel through Karlack space is due strictly to concerns about potential predation and the sticky situation that that entails. History of the Eoghan Speices Concurrent to human development until 400AD when they developed the printing press. By 1400AD they had started a space program that ended with contacting ORKs out of the Expanse. Since the revelations of the lost there has been a building theory that many of the old legends that are the basis of the mythos fusion religions that abound in Eoghan space were carried to primitive Cinnabar by the Orks who would have been looking for a nice place to set up a brewery. In 1850AD a conflict with the Orks grew bad enough that the smaller of the two moons was blown to pieces. The spread of Eoghan colonization was slowed by both Ork harassment (never enough to make the fights less than fair) and shorter than human lifespans that kept their homeworld from having the same overpopulation that drove humanity's diaspora. Eoghan Federal Fleet Refer to the section Eoghan Fleet in the list of fleets, data here isn't fully up to date. 40 Suzaku Class Superheavy $200 210 Gastly Class Heavy Frigate $70 104 Kabutops Class Destroyer $30 130 Cloyster Class Gunship $10 10 Dragonair Super- Carrier $300 67 Kadabra Heavy War-cruiser $100 6 $450 Artcuno Ultraheavy Bombardment Vessel 1 $500 Artcuno block 2 Ultraheavy 700 Kanilin Gunboats $350 3300 Encore Fighters $330 Sector Patrol Service (used as civilian interdiction craft or invasion support carriers) 2 $10 Gunships 170 Frustration Class Yacht- Carrier $6 30 Shuttles 20 Screech Class Yacht- Carriers $8 30 Dryden ftl Shuttles Army of the Navy 200,000,000 Elites in Advanced (x2) gear. $8000 1,000,000,000 Conscripts with regular gear $5000 400,000,000 Regulars with regular gear $4000 500,000,000 Screaming Horde $1000 Total: 2.1 Billion Combat troops Sectors Slateport Colony Sector + warp gate Mossdeep Colony Sector Mossgreen Colony Sector Fallarbor Colony Sector Sootopolis Colony Sector Olivine Midrange Sector Planets: Mahogany, Ilex, Olivine, Valencia Cerulean Midrange Sector Planets: Violet, Viridian, Cerulean Vermilion Celadon Midrange Sector + GDP up Planets: Saffron, Celadon, Rustboro, Silph Speranza Core Sector + Warp gate under joint control with the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds The planet Seafoam Blackthorn Core Sector Planets: Goldenrod, Littleroot, Lillycove, Blackthorn, Mauvile Cinnabar Home Sector Planets: Fuscia, Lavender, Dewford, Glitch, Cinnabar Category:National Information